


Morning Coffee

by Riennynn



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riennynn/pseuds/Riennynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has said that he brings Scott coffee in bed, and that his husband is *not* a morning person.  What antics does he use to get the first cup of coffee down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parapraxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/gifts).



> Inspired by a panel where John says he gets up and makes coffee in the morning and brings it to Scott in bed, followed by the quote “I’m a sucker” with waggling eyebrows at the double entendre.
> 
> For the lovely iamianto and her delightful adoration of all things JB/SG with me :)
> 
> I’d call the rating teen and up for ahem implications. *blushes*

7:30

The numerals on the bedside clock flashed when John reached over to shut the alarm off.  Beside him, all that was visible of his sleeping husband was tousled sandy hair and one long-fingered hand curled around the edge of the duvet.

John sat up, dislodging CJ from where the dog was curled in the bend of his knees.  CJ gave him an affronted look, but obediently hopped off the bed and preceded John out the bedroom door.

Yawning, he headed to the kitchen, tile floor cool under bare feet.  The kettle set to boil, he retrieved the morning papers and prepped the French press with a strong roast.  Water poured and cafetiere brewing, more yawning as he set out two mugs, and the enticing smell of fresh coffee.

The mugs went on a tray with the newspaper, then back to the bedroom.

7:51 and Scott was still buried under the covers.  The hand that had been resting on the pillow now dangled off the edge of the bed.  John set his tray on the bedside table and gently pulled back the duvet.

"Morning honey."

No response, but he hadn’t really expected one.

He tried again.  ”Scottie, time to wake up.”

An irritable mutter into the pillows and said hand tugged the duvet up again.

"I brought the paper."

The hand made a shooing motion, warding him off like a particularly annoying mosquito.

"I’m naked and have a pair of handcuffs."

 _That_  brought shuffling covers and one sleepy blue eye peering at him from Scott’s lair beneath the sheets.

"Nope, you’re lying.  Come back when it’s true."

"I brought coffee."  He waved the mug as close to the duvet as he dared.

"Why didn’t you say so the first time?"  Scott sighed and propped himself on one elbow to accept the steaming mug.  "Mmmmm."

Silence followed for a few minutes, John watching with a fond smile as Scott made adorably sleepy noises into the coffee.  Those deft, graceful fingers curved around the mug’s contours, clutching tightly as though it might vanish at any moment.

"Have I mentioned that I love it when you bring me coffee in bed?"  The sweet and slightly dopey smile that followed was worth the usual battle to drag Scott into wakefulness.

"What can I say, I’m a sucker."  Oops, accidental double entendre.  

The mug hit the tray again with a thump and suddenly John was being pulled onto the bed, landing face first in Scott’s lap.  

_Oh._

With a wicked grin, his husband tugged the duvet over them both.  ”Why yes John, I’d say you were.  Care to give a demonstration?”

His mouth was otherwise too occupied to give a verbal response, but John figured actions spoke louder than words.

******

FIN


End file.
